Its Forbidden
by Lionpaw16
Summary: Jaypaw has always hated Willowpaw. Or at least, he's never liked her. So, why'd he agree to meet her? And after that, why'd he do it again? Has Jaypaw lost his mind? Or is he in love with the sweet Riverclan she-cat? JayxWillow. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**_Ok, here's the winner of the poll! For all of those who were looking forward to this story, here it is! _**

**_Allegiances: Same as Outcast _**

**_Warning: Chapter will start out slow, but be better in the end (hopefully!)...Leave if not interested. :P_**

* * *

Jaypaw followed the rest of his clan to RiverClan terrority. Lionpaw and Hollypaw, his brother and sister, were on both sides of him, their whiskers lightly brushing him to direct him in the general direction.

The gray tom sniffed the air cautiously as his delicate ears pricked at the sound of clapping waves, and he dug his claws into the soft, damp grass.

He sniffed again and smelled the slightly salty lake water, and the scent of WindClan and Shadowclan. He sensed the cats come to a halt at the base of the log, and waited until Firestar gave the signal to move forward.

Lionpaw leaned forward and touched Jaypaw with the tip of his whiskers. He heard the light pitter-patter of pawsteps as his fellow clan-mates crossed the fallen tree, and tensed as Hollypaw murmered, "I'll go first, and you can come after me. Lionpaw will follow you."

He nodded, his sightless blue eyes full of fear, but also of fierce determination.

Jaypaw felt his sister leave his side, and a moment later heard the quiet sound of her pawsteps on the slick trunk.

Lionpaw nudged him, his nose cold against Jaypaw's side. Jaypaw took a shaky step forward, and his paws were on the top of the tree. Another second passed, and Jaypaw was edging along, one paw in front of the other.

Lionpaw nudged him a second time when Jaypaw hissed, annoyed. "I can do this myself, thanks," he growled quietly, his eyes narrowed.

Almost as soon as Jaypaw had stepped on the wet trunk, he was padding on prickly pine needles and fresh, soft green grass.

Hollypaw slowed down to lead him along, and once again, Jaypaw didn't argue as Lionpaw and his sister leaded him onward. He leaned slightly forward as he felt the incline of a grassy hill, and the chatter of cats from other clans. He smelled the faint scent of RiverClan and meowed to his siblings, "RiverClan's on their way. We should get going."

Lionpaw laughed, "I need to talk to Heatherpaw, I wish-" he paused and Jaypaw could feel embarressment flowing off of him in hot waves. "I mean, I_ missed_ talking to her."

His black-pelted sister snorted and bounded away, eager to talk to some other apprentices Jaypaw couldn't name.

"Well, I'll see you later, ok?" the golden-brown tom muttered, and the blind tom could hear the quiet crunch of the grass under his brother's paws.

He turned sharply at the sound of his name.

"Hi Jaypaw," a sweet voice murmered, and he could only imagine who that was.

"Willowpaw," he replied curtly, his ears burning slightly. "What do you want?"

Hurt emotions flooded from the pretty pale brown she-cat, and the gray tabby meowed quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

A sudden, loud yowl interrupted him, and he turned towards the great rock, Willowpaw settling down beside him. He heard Leopardstar introduce three new warriors, and Onestar pretty much did the same. Blackstar chewed over how Shadowclan was doing, and he already knew how Thunderclan was doing, so he tuned them out.

Willowpaw's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, as good as a blind cat can be," he meowed bitterly.

"I'm sorry-" she started.

Jaypaw's fur bristled slightly. "Theres no need to feel sorry for me. I can still take care of myself."

The light brown she-cat held her ground. "I know that. Since we're medicine cats and all, would you..."

She had Jaypaw's interest now. "Would I, what?" he prompted.

"Would you meet me in three days around the Riverclan border?" she muttered, glancing around to make sure no one could hear her.

Jaypaw's fur fluffed up with shock. "What?" he meowed stupidly. Gathering his thoughts, he replied, "I will. I'll be there."

A quiet purr rose from his friend. "Ok, see you then."

With her last words, they became quiet again and listened to the rest of Firestar's long speech. After the leader's had called the meeting to a close, Jaypaw said good-bye to Willowpaw and bounded over to Lionpaw, his heart pounding happily. He didn't know why he felt so excited at the prospect of meeting her, -- It was just Willowpaw after all! -- but he did nevertheless.

Firestar yowled, "Come on! We need to get back to camp." Thunderclan cats swarmed towards him, their eyes bright as they made their way towards their leader.

Once everyone was there, Firestar quickly lead the way back over the tree trunk, and to camp.

Jaypaw listened to his brother and sister chattering away while the three of them shared tongues once they got back. After a while, the gray tom padded into the medicine cat den, sleep overcoming him as he settled into his soft moss and feather nest. Thoughts of what was going to happen in three days time danced in his mind, and he fell asleep, excitement filling his dreams...

* * *

**Yes, I know, sorta slow and very short, but thats how it had to be. I'd also like to announce that Snowfeather is my beta for this story. Thanks for everything Snowy! :P **


	2. A New Friendship

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! I should have replied to your reviews, but I wanna do it here too! :P**

Snowfeather5: :) I'm glad you're my beta. I have two, totally awesome betas now, and I couldn't be luckier to have you!

Sleektail: Thanks, Sleektail! I hope you check out this chapter, and don't worry, :P I'll continue this.

Salt Water Blues: Bonsoir, Blues. Thanks for that, I'm happy that you thought it was quick-paced. Don't worry, this chappie will have more description!

**Well, guess what? I think this cowboy hat I'm wearing is a good luck charm. I've got ideas churning like a storm! Texans rock, and don't you forget that! :P Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

A warm breeze ruffled Jaypaw's coat, and he twitched in his sleep. His ears pricked as he heard a cat dart into camp, but he kept his intense blue eyes closed and rolled over. He could feel the hot sunshine warming his pelt, and he grunted angrily.

_Every morning, some cat has to come tearing through here! Why can't they be quiet? _he thought, and opened his eyes.

He climbed warily to his paws, and padded out of the medicine cat den. He could tell it was almost sun-high by how the sun-rays reflected off of his dark gray pelt. He cocked his head as he heard Ashfur, Lionpaw's mentor, meowing rapidly to Firestar, his fiery orange leader. He could smell the bitter scent of blood, and he could picture how the gray tom looked, his fur matted in bright red blood.

"Firestar! You have to listen to me. You can't let this go by unnoticed!" Ashfur growled quietly. "A Shadowclan patrol attacked Brackenfur and I, and-"

Firestar interuppted him, menace etching his voice. "Calm down Ashfur, I'm listening. Shadowclan will pay for this. Who did this?"

Jaypaw crouched, his ears swiveled towards the two tom's conversation.

"I couldn't tell, it happened so quickly. Brackenfur and I were patrolling the border, and then-"

"Jaypaw!" A familar voice called, making the young tom jump before he hissed in annoyance.

"Yes, Cinderpaw?" he snarled and he felt better as he sensed her flinch as she headed closer to him.

Cinderpaw stopped less than a few paw-steps away from him, and he could tell she was looking at her paws. "Well, I was wondering, uh, if you need me, erm, to help you with...collecting some herbs." she rushed the last three words.

Jaypaw rolled his sapphire eyes, and then decided he should let her help him. It'd be good for her to get out of camp and Leafpool would be proud. "Yeah, I guess. That'd be great. We need," he thought for a moment, "... cobwebs, horsetail, and some marigold."

The light gray she-cat purred quietly for a minute, and Jaypaw shook his head before growling, "Are we going to wait around all day, or what?"

She laughed, and whispered almost silently, "Thats the attitude I love about you, Jaypaw." He could tell he wasn't supposed to hear that, so he shrugged and turned to head out of the busy camp.

He padded a short ways away, the sweet scents of the forest flooding over him. Fresh leaves blooming in trees, flowers touching his paws as he walked...He could hear the heartbeat of mice, the chirping of birds, the squirrels as they leaped from tree to tree, and the thumping of rabbits as they raced around.

Jaypaw was interrupted by Cinderpaw's quiet pawsteps coming up from behind him. He had almost forgot about her. He turned to her, and sighed. "Ok, lets get going. We can find horsetail over by lakeside. Cobwebs and Marigold are easy. We can find them around the Abandoned Twoleg Nest." He thought for a moment, and deciding to be nice to the gray she-cat for once, added, "Where do you want to go first?"

Cinderpaw seemed taken aback by his response, and her ears pricked in surprise. "Lets go to the lake first."

The tom nodded and remembered that the Riverclan border was a good place to hunt for horsetail. "The best place we can go to find horsetail is near Riverclan."

She nodded and he could hear the quiet swooshing of her tail as it raked the few dead leaves that were on the ground. He turned around at the same time she did, and Cinderpaw stepped closer to him to help guide him in the right direction. For the first time since he was turned into an apprentice, he didn't mind someone besides his siblings to help him out. He mumbled a thanks.

Jaypaw could tell that she was turning to him by how the air whipped at his face. "No problem. Really."

He closed his sightless blue eyes, and pictured the light gray she-cat he had seen in one of his dreams so long ago. The light blue eyes...The slight wavy fur...The way her smile seemed to brighten the sky around them...He flinched at his thoughts.

_She is not your friend__!_ he thought angrily. _But she could be..._

As he thought about it, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. He didn't like how he was always so harsh and sarcastic. What would it hurt to have _one _friend you could do stuff with?

Jaypaw attempted to clear his mind, and meowed, "Are we almost there?" He thought he could tell that the ground was getting slightly marshy, but his mind was so clouded he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah," she sounded slighlty disappointed to Jaypaw, but he couldn't tell for sure. "Do you know Willowpaw? I met her at the Gathering last time. She's pertty nice."

Jaypaw stiffened instinctively, and growled quietly, "Yes, I know her. Are we here to get herbs or to chat about a pret-she-cats?"

Cinderpaw sighed. "Herbs. Hey! Is that it over there?" she brandished her tail in one direction and he felt the air bristle around his right side which was the side closest to the water.

The dark gray tom sniffed the air delicately, and nodded, his eyes shining as he thought of a compliment. "Yes. Very good. I guess all that time spent in the Medicine Cat Den helped you learn some of the more common herbs." He padded over to the strong lake smelling herbs, and plucked a couple horsetail from the muddy ground.

A happy purr sounded beside him, and Jaypaw grinned broadly as Cinderpaw meowed, "Thanks. I was in there for a long time, you know." she laughed.

"Yep, I know. Hey...I'm sorry about being so mean to you before."

"Don't worry about it, Jaypaw. Its just how you are, and it's not that bad."

"Thanks, Cinderpaw. You're not so bad yourself."

Cinderpaw purred loudly, and meowed, "We better get going or its going to be moon-high before we get back to camp!"

Jaypaw chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

With a flick of Jaypaw's tail, the two apprentices took off in the opposite direction, laughing and shoving each other into the cold water in their search for herbs.

* * *

**Awww! Jaypaw has finally had a change in heart! How cute! He's got his first real friend, and isn't Cinderpaw just the perfect friend? Yep, I know what your thinking: JayxCinder. Do you think its going to happen? I'll let you know something...Just our little secret, ok? They won't! Do you think he shouldn't let his new-found friend know about him and Willowpaw's secret meetings, or tell Cinderpaw about his feelings for the pretty she-cat? Vote, and I'll use the winner for that! If you have any more great ideas, let me know! Until then...**

**Lionpaw16**


	3. The Meeting

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken so long to update. My computer has been having problems, and I only have time to update (if even then!) when I'm at my Grandma's.**

**I wanted to update this story fast since I haven't in forever; sorry for not sending it to you first, Snowy! I wanted to get it out there! Hope ya'll enjoy Willowpaw and Jaypaw's meeting!**

**_Specklesmudge: No problem! I love this story already. :) I'm glad you liked it, and that would have been awesome. Writers block sucks, and I'm glad you like that this winner won!_**

**_Sleektail: Yeah, CinderxJay is soooo cute! But...I don't know...WillowxJay is cooler. I wish it would happen! I have an idea for the voting thing, but I'm going to wait to see what happens._**

**_Pinky: Thanks! I'm so happy you liked it! I'll consider it. _**

**_Waterfall: Thankies! lol, thats a funny word. JayxCinder is cute but as I said to Sleektail, WillowxJay is way cuter! I'll consider that too!_ **

**Anyway, here's the update!**

* * *

Jaypaw raced along the border line, occasionally crossing it in his anxiety to meet Willowpaw. He had been looking forward to their meeting. The sun was setting, and the slightly salty tang of the lake reached his nose. Two days had passed since Jaypaw and Cinderpaw had collected herbs together and he had decided he needed to make a friend.

His sensitive dark gray ears picked up the soft pacing of pawsteps as he neared the Riverclan border. His cloudy blue gaze sparkled with excitement as he pelted forward, leaning into the wind.

"Jaypaw? Is that you?" a soft voice murmured.

Jaypaw's heart missed a beat as he leaped into the clearing, and tripped, immediately tumbling into the sweet brown she-cat. He got to his paws, and licked his furry gray chest a couple times in embarrassment.

Willowpaw giggled and Jaypaw meowed, "Hey, Willowpaw."

"Hi," she meowed, covering her mouth with her tail to quiet herself.

Jaypaw sat down, his tail flicking up and down casually.

Willowpaw quickly sat down, too. A couple of awkward seconds passed, and then Willowpaw, determined to make this meeting go as she had planned, meowed, "So, what did you do yesterday?"

"I worked on my defensive skills. Leafpool says I have to be able to defend myself and others as well as heal. What'd you do?"

"I collected herbs with Mothwing. We found plenty of horsetail and cobwebs, but we're running low on honey." she replied quietly.

Jaypaw nodded. "I could probably get you some honey, if you need it."

The she-cat smiled, and Jaypaw could feel the warmth of her smile spread over him like wild-fire. "How've you been?" She took a cautious paw-step closer to him.

"Pretty good," he paused before continuing. "What about you?"

She stepped towards him until he could feel her rabbit-soft fur on his side, and breathed in his ear, "I've been thinking about you."

Jaypaw's stunning blue eyes grew wide. "Y-you have?" he stammered.

"Yes," she replied quietly, her bright green eyes searing over his face.

The dark gray apprentice lowered his cloudy eyes to the ground, and kneaded the grass with his paws. He searched his mind for something sarcastic to say, but could find nothing. He didn't even feel disgusted, or angry. Instead he felt...

Happy? Proud? Surprised? All three. "Willowpaw," he started, and lifted his eyes back to hers, and for the first time, he wished he could see her face. "I-I, um, I wi-"

"I get it," she snapped, turning around and padding off a ways. "You don't feel the same way about me, do you?" He could feel the hurt flooding off of her in waves, and he could tell she was trying to cover it up by acting angry.

"No! That's not it at all!"

Willowpaw rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Then what is it?"

Jaypaw smiled, and covered the space that was separating them in three quick bounds. "Actually," he paused for dramatic effect. "I feel the exact same way." He licked her ear, and then winked at her.

Now it was Willowpaw's turn to not believe him. "Are you serious?" She touched her nose to his slowly.

"Yes," He rubbed his face against hers, relief washing over him.

_I'm not acting like myself at all...And I'm not exactly sure I don't like it. _he thought happily.

The two medicine cat apprentices laid down beside each other, twined their tails together. A couple comfortable minutes passed without a word being said, and then Jaypaw stood up. "It's getting late. Leafpool will be wondering where I am if I don't get back soon." he said bitterly.

Willowpaw jumped up and meowed, "I'll be right back!" With that, she turned and bounded off, her paws kicking up loose bits of dirt and grass and sprawing them over Jaypaw. The tom cat purred with amusement, and sat down while he waited for her.

After a couple of moments, the sound of pounding paws alerted Jaypaw to Willowpaw's return. The stale smell of horsetail flooded his senses as Willowpaw dropped them at his paws. "Here you go. This way you can tell her you were searching for herbs."

Jaypaw grinned, and he touched her nose to say thanks. He picked the herbs up in his mouth, and stared at the cat. He could almost picture her face over the dark blackness that covered his vision.

Willowpaw shuffled her paws, and mewed, "Will you meet me here again in two days?"

The dark gray apprentice nodded his head and replied, "Okay, sounds good to me." even thought it sounded like "O'ay, sunds gwad to mwe." through the bundle of horsetail in his mouth.

The pretty she-cat giggled, licked his ear once, and turned to leave. Soundlessly, Jaypaw slipped through the ferns that led to the clearing, and made his way back to camp.

* * *

**Ok! That's the end to this chapter! I hope ya'll all enjoyed it, and I'll try to update tomorrow, too! :P I don't know if I'll update this story or not, but I might! :) **

**Oh yeah, you see the little blue button down there at the bottom of the screen? Click it. Its gotten pretty lonely. All you have to do is type in a few words about what you think about this story. Even if you don't like it, tell me what you think, because I want to try to make it as good as possible! **


End file.
